Nachtie Nacht Jetzt
by th3ch1neseb0x
Summary: Bikky is kidnapped and Ryo, injured on the job, relies on Dee to save him. Dee suffers from stress as his partner flickers between life and death with no sign of Bikky. This is mostly fluff (nothing graphic...yet.)
1. Disclaimer AN

W00+ the disclaimer!   
  
Okie dokie then, i don't own Fake or any of the characters, all of them are property of their respectful owners. So, with that aside, i'll ramble for a few minutes.   
  
Lets see... i wrote this fic because I really do enjoy reading this series. While many people don't approve of shounen-ai and yaoi, i don't think there's anything wrong with it. Fake is a wonderful series and i do hope the rest of the manga's come out soon. Perhaps i should buy the anime... hmm. Well, guess thats all.   
  
^^ until next time,   
  
-d.a (th3ch1neseb0x) 


	2. nacht nacht jetzt

Ryo stumbled out of his plush, king sized bed, slamming his hand down on the alarm clock as he did so. Looking abuot to get his bearings before getting dressed and waking Bikky, he spotted a note tacked to the edge of his nightstand.   
  
"hmm..." wondered Roy as he bent over and lifted the note. The note was in Bikkys scrawling handwriting and read:  
  
  
  
Ryo, my aunt has come to get me.  
  
I'll be in touch with you. Don't look  
  
for me.  
  
-Bikky  
  
"WHA?!" Ryo rubbed his eyes hastily, then re read the note, to make sure his eyes hadnt decieved him. "Damnit!" He grabbed his pants and shirt, and threw them on while jamming the note into his pocket. He pulled on his shoes. "Ugh... I've got to find Bikky! Who could have taken him! He doesnt have an aunt!!!!"  
  
Just as Ryo reached the doorknob, the door flew open and Ryo was met with Dee's grinning face.   
  
"Whoa!" Dee exclaimed as he jumped back in surprise he wasnt expecting to see Ryo in the door way.   
  
"DEE!" Ryo flailed, catching himself before he fell backwards. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Er... bringing breakfast?" Dee snickered innocently, holding up a box of warm, fresh doughnuts.   
  
"Oh... thanks, but i'm kinda in a hurry." Ryo muttered as he shoved past Dee.  
  
Ryo looked nervous and of course, Dee noticed this. "Whats wrong?" Dee asked as Ryo pushed past him and began sprinting down the hall.  
  
"Heeey wait up!!!" Dee called after him. "What about breakfast..." Dee asked more to himself then to Ryo as he caught up to the other man.   
  
"Whats going on Ryo?! What happened? You didnt lock your door agian..." Dee pointed out.  
  
Ryo glanced at Dee as he waited impatiently for the elevator. "This," Ryo sighed as he pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to his partner to read.   
  
"Eh...?" Dee unfolded the note and began to read.  
  
"Bikky doesn't have an aunt, Dee." Ryo said with a worried expression.  
  
"yeah... I know, and i can see why your worried... but what are you doing? Where are you going to go?" Dee questioned, handing the note back to Ryo which was then pocketed.  
  
"Well... I... I dont know. I was going to--"  
  
Bing Bing Bing-- the elevator had arrived. Quickly, Ryo rushed in, Dee following behind.  
  
"Look Dee... can you check the stationto see if there's been any kidnappings or something like that... I'm going to check at Carols and see if he's there, or if she's heard anything." Ryo sighed.  
  
"Ryo..." Dee could see the pain and worry written all over Ryo's handsome face. "Okay, i'll call you if i hear or find anything. And, call me if you need anything. I'll be there as soon as possible." Dee told Ryo as the elevator came to a halt on the first floor and they stepped out.   
  
"Thanks" Ryo told Dee before the two headed in opposite directions. One to the station, and one to Carols.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dee casually strolled into the station, puffing on a cigarette as always. "Sheesh, I wonder why Ryo's so upset he knows Bikky pulls this kinda crap all the time... Like last week when he left the note that he was leaving for California to meet some chic he met online... Of course... he didnt have any money for a plane so that didnt last long... but still.." Dee mused to himself.  
  
"Ahem... Ahem... AHEM!!!!" A voice from behind coughed.  
  
"Uh...?" Dee turned around to be met with J.J's beaming face,  
  
"DEE!!!!!!" J.J. launched himself onto Dee, hugging him like crazy and attempting to kiss him. "I missed you!!!"  
  
"Let me go... NOW!" Dee growled and shoved J.J. away.   
  
"Awww..." J.J. untangled his arms from around Dee's neck. "What's wrong?" He asked, noting Dee's stressed expression. "Where's your boooyfriend?" He snickered.   
  
"Shut up J.J. Something happened earlier."  
  
"Like...?" even if J.J. hated Ryo for stealing his Dee away, he was still concered since what happened to Ryo usually involved Dee.   
  
"Just something. Hey, J.J..." Dee got an idea. "Could you do some research for me?"  
  
"Uhm... Okay!!" J.J. grinned at the idea of helping Dee. "Heh Heh, just you wait Ryo, Dee WILL be mine." J.J. thought to himself.  
  
"J.J... run a search on Bikky's relatives, I think we've done this, but try it agian. And then, i want you to run a search for any kidnappings lately on this side of town."  
  
"Yes sir!" J.J. exclaimed with delight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ryo pulled up outside Carols apartment i his black honda. He climbed out of his car and walked into the apartment building, and took the elevator to the 2nd floor. Ryo made his way down the hall looking for room 217.   
  
"Here it is.." Ryo exclaimed as he knocked on the door.  
  
"yes? Who is it?" a soft girls voice called.  
  
"Hey! It's Ryo!"   
  
"Oh! Coming!" Carol exclaimed as she yanked the door open and peered out. "Come on in."  
  
Ryo stepped into the small, but clean apartment.  
  
"My dad's out right now... Hey, where's Bikky?" Carol asked as she offered Ryo some water.  
  
"Well, thats what i was hoping you could tell me..." Ryo told her as he took the glass.  
  
"What? You mean he's not with you?!" Carol exclaimed.  
  
"Well... yeah. I was hoping you'd know, since he's really good friends with you and tells you everything." Ryo shrugged.  
  
"No... I'm sorry. I havent heard anything, Bikky hasnt come by here today, but he was over here yesterday morning... Where could he be?"  
  
"Well, if i knew, I'd tell you.. but, he did leave his note." Ryo spoke while pulling the note from his pocket and handing it to her.  
  
After she read it, and re-read it, a gasp of shock and fear caught in her throat. "R-ryo... this is bad."   
  
"Huh..? But, Bikky doesnt even have an--"   
  
"Yes he does!... well... sort of..." Carol tried to remember.  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Um.. here." She led him to the living room "Sit down." Carol told him.  
  
He sat.  
  
"When we were kids, and his dad was still alive... his aunt would visit everyonce in a while."  
  
" no one told me this!" Ryo interrupted.  
  
"Sh.. let me finish." Carol glared.  
  
"Sorry... please continue." he apologized.  
  
"Well, somehow, his father got in a bind and needed money, so he borrowed it from Clay, his aunt's boyfriend at the time. but, he couldn't pay them back, so Clay kidnapped Bikky and told his father if he wanted him back alive, he was going to have to pay somehow. Finally, his father was able to get the money, but thats a different story." She spoke in a hoarse dry voice.  
  
"Well... if nothing happened to Bikky, then i'm sure he's okay now. We'll go find him and bring him back."  
  
Carol was sobbing, and the tears were staining her face. "Carol.." Ryo hugged her "It's okay, we'll find him. it's okay.."  
  
"No! Its not! Ryo!! He raped Bikky! thats why Bikky hates seeing you and Dee together!" Carol sobbed into Ryo's shirt.  
  
"W-What?!!!"  
  
"Ryo! You have to get Bikky back! Bikky... Clay swore he'd kill Bikky because Bikky told his father and many other people what Clay had done!"  
  
"...No..no, Dee and I... we'll save Bikky. Don't worry." He pushed carol away and stared her hard in the eyes. "I promise."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?" Dee answered his cell. He had just finished telling J.J what to look for. "ryo?" He paused for a moment. "WHAT?!!!....... uh-huh... look just calm down Ryo. I'm coming over right now------ then where are you?!!... UGH! Ryo! Not alone! Wait for me!...don't hang-- up." Dee ended the call and shoved his cell into his back pocket. He rushed out of the office, his coat in hand. "Damnit" he muttered.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dee. spotting Ryo's black honda, parked his red Jeep Wrangler and jumped out of his car. Glancing about for Ryo's blonde-brown hair, he spotted it behind a dumpster.  
  
"Ryo!" Dee called out, rushing up next to the other man.  
  
"Ryo?" The man with blone-brown hair turned around, "sorry man, I'm Clay." The man stared Dee hard in the eyes. "Whatcha doin' round this part of town? This ain't no place for a cop on his own."  
  
"Oh.. a-heh, i was just looking for someone. He was looking for a kid... Bikky, maybe you know him? " Dee flashed one of his infamous smiles.  
  
"Bikky...? Nah, havent heard of him." The man lied while thinking - "this guy knows bikky, but he;s after another guy, Ryo, who;s after Bikky. damn, this guys a cop too. Should i kill him? Nah... it's too early, it might arouse suspicions. "   
  
"Hmm..." Clay scratched his head. :Well, why dont you look around here, i'll come back and let you know if i see the kid or your friend." The man finished dumping his trash into the dumpster and walked off "cya." he called behind him before going into the building."  
  
"damn... now what?" Dee sighed and looked about for any sign of Ryo or Bikky.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ryo sprinted up the stairs, looking about for any sign of Bikky. Carol said Clay used to live in this building, and if he had come back, would probably be here. "But why... why would he want to kidnap bikky agian? " Ryo thought to himself as he knocked on the door infront of him.   
  
"Yes?" a loud deep voice called from within the apartment. "Who is it? what do you want?" Ryo could hear footsteps approaching the door.  
  
"Uhm.. hi, my name's--" Ryo was interrupted as the door was flung open by a big burly man in a white undershirt.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" The man glared at Ryo, making him uneasy.  
  
"Oh uhm.. well, you see... I was just wondering if you'd seen a kid. He's got light blonde hair and dark skin... His name's Bikky and he's about 10-years-old..." Ryo told the man.  
  
"Hmm.." the mans expression softened... "come to think of it... i did see a kid that matches that description. He came by here last night with Clay Check room 439, thats where Clay's staying, though i think he's out right now, he just passed this way. You can probably find the kid there."   
  
"Thanks alot!" Ryo smiled before dashing up the stairs.  
  
"Anytime" the man replied shutting the door.  
  
Ryo looked down the dim lit corridor, "Bikky has to be here... he just has to be... " Ryo thought to himself as he looked on the doors for room 439.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hmm..." Dee climbed the stairs slowly, looking around for any signs of Ryo. After about 10 minutes of wandering about aimlessly and not seeing any sign of his partner, Laytner had given up and decided that where ever Ryo was, he was inside. So, here he was, climbing the stairs of an old apartment building without any trace of his parter. "Guess i should ask someone" he muttered to himself "but who?"  
  
Dee, deep in thought didn't realise he had bumped into someone while not paying attention.   
  
"Whoa! Watch it!"   
  
"huh?" Dee looked up, and found himself face to face with a man in a white undershirt. The man was burly, and was, infact, the same man Ryo had previously run into. "Sorry, guess i wasnt looking where i was going" Dee grinned, the man had that kind of air around him that intimidated people, even Dee.  
  
"hmph" the man grunted in reply, shoving past, ramming Dee into the wall while starting to descend the stairs.   
  
"Mmph.. ow." Dee rubbed his elbow and shoulder. "hey.. he might have seen Ryo... or even Bikky." Dee thought to himself. "Hey! mister!!!" Dee called after the larger man.   
  
"What?!" the man turned around a glare on his face.  
  
"Uhm... you wouldnt have happened to have seen a man with light chesnut hair and--" Dee was cut off.  
  
"yeah, yeah, i've seen him. he came by here looking for some kid about 10-15 minutes ago." The man scratched his head.   
  
"Where did he go?!" Dee questioned the man urgently. "i really need to find him!"   
  
"Oh.. i sent him up to Clays, thats where the kid is staying i think. Up on the 4th floor, room 439."  
  
"Thanks!" Dee sprinted off, down the hall to the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Sure.." the man continued on his walk down the stairs, humming a tune as he did so.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Bikky!" Ryo's fist slammed down on the door "Are you there?!" Hearing no reply, he aimed a well aimed kick at the door, and slammed his foot into it, breaking down the door. However, a wrist grabbed his before he could step in.   
  
"Ahhh!" Ryo winced in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back and broken with a satisfying snap.   
  
"Come for Bikky have you?" Clay shoved him inside. "ryo.. isnt it?"  
  
"Y-yeah.. " Ryo spat "you must be Clay. I won't let you do anything to Bikky. Where is he?!"  
  
"Oh? that little twerp? I've already had my fun with him.. Heh heh" Clay snickered, shoving Ryo into a wall and grabbing him from behind by the neck. "And ive already gotten my money for him. You see... he's been sold. So sorry your pet is gone."   
  
"Gr.. you bastard! if you harmed him--" Ryo growled, biting his lip to supress the pain that was shooting though his arm and neck.  
  
Clay let his grip on Ryo's neck loosen, as he pulled out his gun. "I didn't harm him" Clay interrupted "I simply gave him to a friend in exchange for a bit of cash. " Clay mused as he loaded the gun.   
  
"You sick perverted--"  
  
Clay flipped Ryo around so that he was facing him and shoved the end of his gun into Ryo's open mouth. "Now what Mr.Cop?" Clay snickered. "Forgot to call for backup?"  
  
"Mmph.. " Ryo gaged.   
  
Clay cocked the gun, pressing his index finger on the trigger. "Nighty night now.."  
  
"Dee!" was Ryo's last thought before darkness gripped him. 


	3. I swear, and I promise

Bang!  
  
Dee had managed to make it just in time, and fired his gun at Clay, causing him to delay his reaction. Clay, instead of firing his gun in Ryo's mouth, had hit him in the side. Clay fell to the side, still concious gripping his gun. "mmph" he groaned in pain as blood spilled onto the carpet.  
  
"RYO!" Dee rushed to his partners side, wincing as he saw how badly Ryo had been shot. "Ryo.. Ryo.. can you hear me?" Dee shook the man in his arms gently.  
  
"Ugh... Dee?" Ryo's dark eyes fluttered open as he looked up at his partner.   
  
"yeah... I'm here..." Dee hugged Ryo gently. "dont ever do anything that stupid agai--"  
  
Clay, had only been shot in the shoulder and not in the heart as Dee had though, and was, once agian aiming his gun at Ryo.  
  
"NO!" Dee exclaimed as he tried to shield his partner from the line of fire.   
  
Another bullet ripped through Ryo's body, this time implanting itself deep within ryo's calf.   
  
"Ahh!" Ryo grimaced in pain as his blood stained the carpet, forming a small pool around his injurys.   
  
"DAMNIT!" Dee aimed his gun at the man's head and fired once. Clay didnt make a sound or move at all.  
  
"Shit! Ryo!" Dee looked at his partner, hating to see him this way and began to create make-shit bandages from his jacket.   
  
Ryo, having lost so much blood, had passed out, his head hanging in Dee's arms, blood staining Dee's clothes.   
  
Gently, Dee lifted Ryo's smaller frame in his arms, and called out for Bikky. No answer. "Damnit... if Bikky's here... he would have come.. Shit! i can't look for Bikky and help Ryo.. he's in critical condition.."  
  
Dee gently rested Ryo agianst the wall and pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
it was only a matter of minutes before the ambulance came with the backup, but it seemed like an eternity. Dee hadnt seen any sign of Bikky, but he was obviously tied to Clay, and with Clay dead, he was looking at a dead end. No leads. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. The ambulance had left with Ryo as soon as it arrived, but Dee had stayed behind to check around for Bikky, to no avail, before taking off after his partner.   
  
"damnit" Dee sighed "if anything happens to Ryo..." Dee's head slammed onto his lap as he tried to calm his anxious nerves. He had been waiting for new of Ryo for over half an hour while the doctors removed the bullets and restored the blood Ryo had lost. Deep in thought, Dee didnt notice the nurse that was tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sir? Sir..? SIR!" the nurse exclaimed impatiently, tapping her foot.  
  
"huh?" Dee looked up at the nurse in front of him. "Oh... sorry."   
  
"Are you Mr.Dee Laytner?"   
  
"Yes... is it about Ryo?! Is he okay?! What happened?!" Dee asked all at once.  
  
"Calm down sir.." The nurse said to him, with a reassuring pat on the shoulder "your partner will make a full recovery, but we expect it will take several weeks before he's back to normal. He's still unconcious, but if you want to see him, i can take you to him."   
  
"Yes, please. Thanks." Dee said with a sigh of relief as he snatched up his jacket and follow the nurse down the white corridors of the hospital. She let him to the intensive care unit. Dee's expression tightened after seeing the sign.  
  
"Sir, please don't worry. He's going to be fine. We're just keeing him here until he wakes up... then he can go into a normal room. We expect he'll be out of the hospital by sunday."  
  
"Thats good..." Dee said distractedly as they approached Ryo's room.   
  
"Go on, there should be some chairs in there..." The nurse gestured to the curtain pulled around Ryo's bed. "He needs to rest, so i'll come get you in a bit." She smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Slowly, Dee pulled the curtain back, and drew his chair up next to the head of his partners bed. Dee smiled seeing Ryo's peaceful expression and took his hand in his own, caressing it gently.   
  
The two stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Dee, fighting to stay awake, could no longer fight off how tired he was, and rested his head next to Ryo's hand. Soon, he slipped into peaceful sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dee awoke to feel a gently brush against his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and were met with none other than Ryo's smiling face.   
  
"morning Dee." Ryo said in a hoarse voice, pulling his hand away from Dees head as he sat up.  
  
"Ryo! Your awake... damn. guess i fell asleep. How do you feel? Are you okay? Do you need anything? " Dee questioned all at once with a concerned expression.  
  
Ryo only smiled "I'm okay. It only hurts a bit now, don't worry. They said i'd be out by sunday, but i might not be able to go to work for a few weeks" ryo said glumly, obviously dissappointed that he wouldnt be with Dee, of course, he'd never admit that...  
  
"as long as your okay..." Dee brushed back his hair.  
  
"i am" Ryo said with a reassuring smile.  
  
Glancing around, Dee noticed the room had grown a quite a few balloons and plants. "Ah... i see everyone's been by already."  
  
"Yeah... I'm surprised you didnt wake up.." Ryo's eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "The chief came in..."  
  
"Ryo..?..." Dee looked into his partners dark eyes.  
  
"he said... he said they hadnt found anything on Bikky yet." ryo said quietly, looking away from Dee.  
  
"Ryo.. we'll find him. I promise." Dee turned his partners head, and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. "okay?"  
  
"Dee... okay. Thanks." ryo smiled, feeling a bit better. He knew, that he could count on Dee.  
  
"So..."  
  
The two contiuned chatting, until the nurse came in, and told Ryo he'd be switching to another room where he could have a bit more privacy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was 5 day's after Ryo had been injured, and there were still no leads for who Clay had handed Bikky over to. It turned out that the Aunt, had forced Bikky to write the note under Clays commands and then been murdered brutally. Her body was found in a ditch near the apartment two days ago.   
  
"I'm going chief. Gotta see if Ryo needs anything." Dee poked his head into the Chief's office and told him.  
  
"Alright... tell him to hurry up. We need him back. Oh, and have you found anything on his .. er.. foster son?" The chief asked, unsure of how to refer to Bikky.  
  
"Not yet... poor Ryo. He's been nothing but a bunch of nerves since he got home." Dee sighed rubbing his temple.  
  
"Oh.. well... I'll see if i can come up with something."   
  
"Thanks..." Dee replied earnestly before walking out the station.  
  
"DEEEE!!!!!! WAIT UPPP!!" J.J. ran after Dee, hot on his heels.  
  
"Huh?" Dee turned around sharply, to find J.J's face only millimeters from his.. "AGH!" His quick reflexes allowed him to shove J.J's unwanted face away from his own.  
  
"What the hell do you want now? I have to go see ryo."   
  
"Aww... I'm sure he's fine. Lets go see a movie!" J.J hugged Dee's arm and began dragging him in the opposite direction.  
  
"Let me go, NOW! I'm not in the mood and i would never want to go see a movie with you if you were the last man on earth." Dee snapped.  
  
"meanie..." J.J. sniffled loosining his grip on Dee's arm allowing Dee time to snatch it back.   
  
"So.. how's he doing?" J.J. asked regaining his composure as he followed Dee to the parking lot.  
  
"Alot better... " Dee said, with a small grin.  
  
"Hmph..." here, J.J. muttered something, watching Dee unlock the car and climb in the drivers seat.  
  
"move, or i'll run over you." Dee growled through gritted teeth, revving up his engine.  
  
"Whoa!" J.J. jumped out of the way, as Dee's car sped off. "Damn... damn Ryo." J.J growled, sulking as he went back to the station  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dee opened the door to Ryo's apartment quietly, as not to disturb him. But saw the brown haired man resting on the couch watching some T.V. show.   
  
"Hey, i brought dinner." Dee smiled, holding up a take-out bag with chinese characters on it. "It's your favorite! Orange chicken!" Dee exclaimed, carrying the bag to the kitchen, and pulling out dishes.  
  
"Oh.. thanks..." ryo commented seeming dissinterested.   
  
"Ryo" Dee poked his head around the fridge, peering at his partner. "Damn.. he's the same as yesterday... I hate seeing him so depressed." Dee thought to himself silently.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryo perked up a bit, smiling at Dee with a fake smile.  
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Yeah... I'm fine." Ryo flipped the TV off.   
  
"Kay..." Dee replied, carrying a plate to Ryo and sliding onto the floor, holding his own plate in his hands.  
  
"Wow... this is really good." Ryo commented.   
  
"Yup... I knew you'd like it." Dee grinned at Ryo smiling up at him.  
  
But Ryo didnt notice. He'd been like this since Bikky had dissappeared. He could be perfectly happy, normal Ryo one minute... and the next he had a zombie like stare on, as though distracted by something. Dee didnt like it, it wasnt Ryo. Bikky needed to be found... and soon, before Ryo got even more depressed.  
  
"Uh.. Ryo?" Dee waved his hand in front of his friends face.  
  
"Wha- Oh... sorry. Guess i'm kinda tired." Ryo shook his head, putting down his empty plate.  
  
"Oh? Want any more?"  
  
"Nah..." ryo yawned, stretching his arms.  
  
"Kay.." Dee picked up Ryo's plate and took it to the kitchen, washing both of them and drying them off quickly before returning to his partners side.  
  
"Ready for bed?" Dee questioned Ryo.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ryo, attempting to stand.  
  
"Gah! Ryo! You cant stand yet!" Dee exclaimed, catching the other man before he fell backwards and lifting him up into his arms.  
  
"Whatever..." Ryo looked away from Dee. He hated feeling useless.  
  
Dee carried Ryo into the bedroom, handing him his bed clothes and going back into the living room. Slowly, he slid onto the couch. "ryo.. i'll find Bikky. Just stop.. stop looking at me like that..." Everytime Dee saw Ryo with that lifeless stare, it tore at his heart. He never wanted to see his friend like that agian, ever. Feeling the tears sting his eyes, he quickly changed his course of thought. "I really have to find a lead... Ryo's counting on me." Dee groaned. "I'm going to go grey from all this stress..." For the past week, Dee had been poping pain killers on a regular basis due to all the stress induced headache's he had gotten.  
  
"Dee!" Ryo called from the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah?" Dee poked his head in.  
  
"Uhm..." Ryo blushed. "Why did i call him in...?" He thought to himself.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Dee sat down on the corner of Ryo's bed.  
  
"Could you uh... uhm..." Ryo blushed even more.  
  
"Yes..?" Dee's head moved closer to Ryo's before Ryo pulled back.  
  
"Nevermind." Ryo looked away.  
  
"..." Dee blinked. "Ryo.. you sure your okay? You've been... well you've seemed kinda detached for the past week." ryo said, concern in his voice as he stared into his partners deep dark eyes.  
  
"Dee..." Ryo fought the tears hard. "Don't cry.. don't let him see you cry again." Ryo though, biting his lip, trying to supress the emotions that tore him up inside.  
  
"Shh..." Dee sank down into the bed next to ryo and pulled the smaller mans head agianst his chest, hugging him gently. "It's going to be okay." Dee said with a reassuring pat on his back.  
  
"Dee.." ryo's tears stained Dee's shirt as he clung to him.   
  
Ryo stayed in Dee's arms, seeking comfort for the rest of the night, before he fell asleep, near midnight. But Dee's eyes never lef this partners. "I swear, im going to find him for you. I swear it." Dee gently kissed ryo's forehead before tucking him in and snuggling up next to him.  
  
"Good night, Ryo..." 


End file.
